1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a storage medium for performing access control of a document including a two-dimensional code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150336 discloses an access control server which manages a copying machine.
In the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150336, access restriction information of each user is retained in advance in the access control server which manages a copying machine.
When a user inputs a user ID and a password to a copying machine to use the copying machine, the user ID of the user is transmitted to the access control server. Upon reception of the user ID, the access control server performs user authentication (that is, determines whether the received user ID and password are correct). When the user authentication is completed, the access control server retrieves an access control token corresponding to the user ID in a database, and transmits the retrieved access control token to the copying machine.
The access control token is information indicating, for example, that “this user is permitted to use this function, but is prohibited from using that function”.
Upon reception of the access control token, the copying machine permits the user to use only “the function which the user is permitted to use” indicated in the access control token.